1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in magazines for hand guns and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved magazine extension assembly which attaches to a standard magazine tube and augments the capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand guns are used in a variety of sporting competitions around the country wherein various skills of the competitor are matched against both another opponent and the clock. Key to these competitions is the ability to operate and fire a hand gun quickly and skillfully. An important factor is the number of rounds, or ammunition a particular gun can fire before the instrument needs to be reloaded. Rounds are stored in a cartridge, or magazine, which is of a standard construction to enable uniformity from gun to gun, and the size and dimensions of these magazines are preset by the organizing bodies of the competitions and organizations who sanction the competitions. Designers are always trying to increase the capacity of the magazines while conforming to the guidelines and standards set by these competitions. It is axiomatic that a competitor who spends less time reloading will have an advantage over a similarly situated competitor who must reload more often. The bulk of competition hand guns are built on the Colt 1911 frame, which is the standard side arm issued in World War II by the United States Military. The hand guns built on these frames may be made in a variety of calibers such as 9 millimeter and 10 millimeter, and 38 and 45 calibers.
The magazines for the Colt 1911 house the ammunition in a cartridge having a rectangular base with walls forming a column which narrows in width at the top. The bottom of the magazine is open and terminates in an outwardly directed lip which is used to attach a standard base pad. The magazine includes a spring-loaded follower which feeds rounds individually into the gun from below. At the bottom of the magazine tube, a removable base pad provides a cap and a support for the follower. The capacity of the standard magazine tube with the standard base pad is predetermined. The prior art has sought to increase the capacity in a manner which conforms to the standards set by the competitions.
Aftermarket conversion kits for magazines are plentiful, but the prior art conversion kits are capable of adding only one or two rounds to the holding capacity of the magazine and still remain within the dimensional requirements set forth in the rules for USPSA or IPSC competition.